


Seperate Worlds

by SumiTen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsukiinourworld, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anotherworld, Can'tcatchabreak, Characterscometoourworld, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Dimension Travel, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Girlwithpowers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, OCmighthavesideflings, Redemption, Sexual Tension, Stuckinanotherworld, Tragic Romance, selfinsert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: I didn't ask for several Naruto villains to randomly pop up in my life. I didn't ask to spend several months getting to know them. I didn't expect to become semi-friends/acting therapist to them either. I definitely didn't ask to get stuck in another world. And I certainly didn't ask to fall in love with the copy-cat.





	1. Prologue

Thunder clapped through the sky, I looked up from my desk, startled. What the hell? It sounded like that hit something.

The lights flickered. I tensed as they went off, leaving me in darkness save for my computer. I groaned in annoyance, but my heart kept racing, I was jumpy. The Wi-fi was gone thanks to the power shortage, so my 5,000 word fanfiction that was actually pretty good, was only just saved as I hit the save button on time.

Few, that was close. Now, phone. I went over to my bed, bending over and picking up my phone on the nightstand. Since the power's out, and it's past midnight I might as well go to bed. I sighed rubbing my eyes, using my phone a guide, I went to the bathroom.

After brushing my teeth and cleaning my retainer, a rather terrifying experience due to the dark bathroom, thunder, and mirror all giving me horror movie flashbacks, I managed to get through that sanely. I walked back to my room, a thought popping into my head.

You see, I have a fear (yet slight fascination) of tornadoes, therefore, when any storm got to bad, I always freaked out and made a bag of essentials on the event I needed to lock myself in the closet. My fear was worsened due to the fact that we don't have a basement.

Suddenly thunder clapped again. Lighting lit up the sky and I heard a bolt strike the ground close, very, close. I jumped, my eyes wide as I felt electricity surge through the air making my hair stand on end.

The was another bright flash and a bang, but it wasn't quite lightning, this was something else.

Then eerily everything went quiet, as if there had never been a storm in the first place. Nervously, I looked around picking up my phone and shining it through the darkness.

"Hello there, would mind telling me where exactly it is I am?" A voice hissed directly behind me and I whirled around to come face to face with a familiar looking man, only taking me a split second to recognize the gold reptile like eyes and long black hair. I let out a gasp, nearly dropping my phone as I stepped back away from him.

Orochimaru.


	2. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How much do you know?" 
> 
> "Everything."

_How… how… no way…_ My mind whirled as I stared at the man in front of me, who stared at me impatiently hissing once again. “Well?” I felt a sudden pressure in the air, deadly, crushing. I felt my body freeze up and start to shake.

 

 _So this is what killing intent feels like…_ I shivered, blinking back into reality. “You’re, um, in my house...uh i-in the US..” I trailed off upon his expression, he didn’t recognize anything I was saying. “In I think an alternate world?” I added nervously. Orochimaru tilted his head, a gesture I knew to be intimidating. Suddenly there was another flash of light, and booming thunder. I flinched, before looking around. Orochimaru watched, seemingly amused by alarmed expression.

 

“Scared of thunder are we?” He taunted. I shot him a glare. “No,” I lied, “it’s just there isn’t a storm going on, and this happened once before, just before you arrived.” I explained, picking up my phones and shining the light around.

 

“What the hell?” I shone the light in the direction of the knew voice, revealing a certain blond bomber and red haired puppet. They spotted us, and I immediately moved away from Orochimaru on the event they attack each other before a much larger wave of killing intent filled the room, making it difficult for me to breath.

 

“Orochimaru… don’t tell me your behind this?” Sasori questioned, Deidara pulled out a clay figure, my eyes widened. Oh fuck no!

 

“This is not my doing..” Orochimaru hissed. “The girl however...” All eyes suddenly turned to me. I shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine- why would I willingly summon a bunch of S-rank criminals to my home?!” I reasoned.

 

“To kill us, un?” Deidara commented. I snorted. “Dude, I’m a civilian, look at me, do I look like a threat to you?”

 

“Now that you mention it you do seem pretty weak.” My eye twitched but I said nothing. Compared to them, technically I am weak I comparison. Of course this reasoning did nothing to help my ego so I ignored it. I noted Sasori and Orochimaru eyeing each other, as they both seemed to be getting ready to fight.

 

“Hey, is there any chance you guys could… maybe not fight?” I asked in a small voice. I was ignored. Suddenly there was another flash of light. I scanned the room, seeing nobody, before suddenly spotting red eyes in the dark. The Sharingan.

 

“Itachi.” Orochimaru hissed. Deidara and Orochimaru both glared at the Uchiha. I slowly moved further away from the Shinobi, leaning against the wall.

 

“Where are we?” Itachi asked. “I don’t know..” Sasori responded. “Girl, where are we?”

 

“In an alternate universe, in a country called the United States, you currently in my house.” I responded, watching each of them warily. Itachi’s eyes narrowed along with Sasori’s.

 

“Alertnate world?”

 

I didn’t have time to respond before there was another flash of light, and I heard a childish voice called out. “WOAH!” I froze at the sight of the orange mask right next to me. Tobi scanned the room, seeing Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Orochimaru.

 

“Oh my! What just happened?! Tobi was talking to Leader-sama when Tobi was suddenly pulled away!” Tobi said, flailing his arms around. He looked at me. “Oh who is this?!”

 

“Ugh, why’d that idiot have to get pulled here to, un?” Deidara complained. Tobi leaned close to my face. I blinked, leaning back. “Oh did you hear Tobi? HELLO! I’M TOBI!!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!” He screamed in my ear.

 

_Son of bitch I’m deaf! Fuck you to, Obito! You dick!_

 

I jumped away, glared at the deadly masked maniac who seemed to really enjoy annoying the fuck out of people. He seemed like a fool but… I knew better. “Ow. Ok, first, I heard the first time, second, my name is Evelyn Blake.” I introduced myself.

 

“How did you know that we’re from an alternate world?” Itachi asked. I stiffened, wondering how I should explain before sighing and deciding to tell them the truth, they’d find out soon anyways, and I didn’t want to paint myself as a liar.

 

“Um.. well..” I walked over to my bookshelf, pulling out a volume of the Naruto manga. It was just the a volume that shouldn’t have anything to revealing, on the leaf village, just had a few interactions Itachi had when he was a kid.

 

“Your fictional characters here.” I held up the book, and watched as their eyes widened. “impossible.” Sasori commented. I looked at him. “Yeah at this point I’d use that word lightly.” I tossed Itachi the book. Why? Cause out all them I trust him the most.

 

Itachi flipped through the pages. “This.. this is..” He looked up at me. “How much do you know?” He asked. I fidgeted nervously, before taking breath and looking him in the eye.

 

“Everything.”


	3. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ah... Oops?"

I was nervous, as the Uchiha stared at me with a calculated expression. _Please don't decide to kill meh._

"What do you mean, 'everything' Un?" Deidara questioned. I opened my mouth, not sure what to say. "Um.. well, I know a lot about certain things that... occurred and.. will occur in you world... and I know a lot about each of you, some more than others." I chose my words carefully. "And what exactly is it that you know?" Orochimaru hissed at me, I flinched taking a step back.

"Well, um, that's.." I glanced at Itachi, then at Tobi. Tobi suddenly hugged me from behind making me stiffen. "You're scaaaarrinnnngggg Evie-chan!" He said in the most annoying voice Evelyn has ever heard, and directly into her ear. _Wait... Evie-Chan? Did.. did the main villain of the series just give me a nickname? What the fuck._ I thought, going, struggling against Tobi's hold, only for him to suddenly tighten his grip, then loosen it warningly, causing me to stiffed once again.

Orochimaru looked annoyed at the masked boy's inference, before noticing how pale and stiff I'd had gone in Tobi's grasp. _She is a terrified of him... interesting._ The snake Sannin thought. _It was obvious the girl held secrets that Tobi did not want shared._ "It would seen I am not the only one to frighten her." He pointed out. Tobi let out a scandalized gasp, and released me. I moved away from him, giving him a sharp glare.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!" The amount of volume coming from Tobi caused everyone to wince at the intensity of it.

"Shut up, un!" Deidara snapped. Itachi was still, silently observing everything. Even though I knew he was one of the good ones, I couldn’t help but find that a bit unnerving. I mean, he might be a good person, but he was still a killer.

They were all killers. I alone was the one who never spilled a drop of blood. That’s when I saw it, the flash of another light, and a thundering boom. Everyone in the room tensed, then the newest addition to the gang appear, pushing up his glasses.

Kabuto.

“Kabuto.” Orochimaru said, as the medic nin looked around quickly moving into a defensive position in front of the Sannin prepared for battle. “Orochimaru-Sama, where are we?” He asked, eyeing the Akatsuki warily.

“It would appear we’ve been sucked into another dimension.” Orochimaru commented. Sasori and Deidara both took up defensive positions, Tobi gasps dramatically saying “Oh! Are we gonna fight them!? Oh yay!!” I gasped, not wanting a battle going down in my own home.

“Guys wa-” I was cut off when puppet suddenly appear in a puff of smoke. My eyes widened at the sight of the Third Kazekage. _Oh fuck no!_ I backed up in an attempt to get out of the battle zone.  

“Please take it outside!!” I called desperately. They barely spared me a glance. “Oh! Look out!” Tobi called. Iron sand was swirling around in my the room. _Shit, there really gonna fight! I have to stop them!_  

The metal sand shot towards Orochimaru and Kabuto, they dodged the attacks. 

I squeezed my eyes shut taking deep breaths to contain my growing panic. "Stop... stop it... STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!" 

Third POV

A blast of energy shot out from Evelyn like a shock-wave, rippling through the Shinobi in the room who stiffened at the strange feeling, before suddenly feeling a paralyzing sensation come over them, numbing their bodies. A burning pain irrupted on Evelyn's chest, before a similar thing happened to the others, a mark in the shape of a sort of seal appearing on their chests, glowing brightly. Evelyn took a deep breath as the pain faded, and she fell to the floor, her legs having given out. 

She looked up and noticed the Akatsuki members and others had not moved. Not even an inch. "W-what is this? Why can't I move, un?!" Deidara bit out. "I believe the girl is responsible for that." Orochimaru hissed, sending death glares at the teenager who flinched. "B-but I didn't do anything!" She retorted, taking a step forward.

"We can't move. You can. Explain, what was the blast?" Itachi said, eyes narrowed. Evelyn bit her lip, not really sure what the fuck was going on. "I-I don't know.. um.. maybe it has to do with.. the burning pain? I freaked out a few minutes ago, and felt some kind of... energy? I'm not sure what it was, but it resulted in the blast, I think.. Um.. I might have caused that.. but I didn't know I could do that, or this! This is knew!" She explained. _If I knew I could paralyze people I would have done this from the start._ She thought, not daring to say that aloud.

"Well undo it, un!" Deidara yelled, frustrated at his lack of mobility. Evelyn's eyes narrowed. "How do I know you won't hurt me if I release you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"You don't."

"Then I won't undo it. If you're not willing to act civilly and not cause any harm to me or to each other, than you don't get to be unfrozen." She told them firmly. Evelyn wasn't feeling any KI anymore, she didn't know if was because they were frozen or what, but she wasn't scared anymore. "You are going to give me your word you will keep the peace and not hurt anyone, or I will not unfreeze you. That's the deal." She crossed her arms.

"You have my word." Itachi spoke, she looked at him. Ok... how to unfreeze... um.. She walked over to the Uchiha, placing a hand on his person, trying. "Ok.." She said, feeling sure that he wouldn't hurt her. The Uchiha straightened his back, looking down at her before nodding.

Evelyn walked over to look at the others. "Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi pipped up. Evelyn tilted her head walking over to the masked man, leaning close to his ear. "Do I have your word, truly?" She asked, fully suspicious. Tobi was silent for a second before Tobi suddenly spoke, his voice dropping an octave. "You do, for now." She looked at him suspiciously before tapping his shoulder. Tobi suddenly stretched dramatically before patting Evelyn rather roughly on the head. "Oh jeez Tobi was getting stiff!" Evelyn pulled away from him.

Then she looked at the others. Kabuto and Orochimaru made eye contact, clearly not wanting to be paralyzed with the Uchiha free. "I agree to your terms, you have my word." Orochimaru hissed. "You have my word as well." Evelyn walked over to the two looking at either of them.

"I don't trust you. I really, really don't." Evelyn said. "So you won't unfreeze us then?" Kabuto guessed. Evelyn shook her head. "No, I will. But I'd like to make it perfectly clear, you fuck me over, I fuck you over, see? Believe me.. I know a few things that could screw you both over, with deadly consequences so please try not to murder anyone and act like a non homicidal maniac for... however long you're here, K?" Evelyn said, tapping their shoulders. The Sannin instantly grabbed her arm in a vice like grip, shooting her a deadly glare. "Or I could just break your neck and be free of you all together?" His grip tighten, making Evelyn grunt in pain feeling as though her arm might break any second. Suddenly, Orochimaru released her hissing, grabbing his own arm.

"OW, what the fuck un?" Deidara called out. Evelyn looked at the bomber's arm and noticed a red mark, hand mark much like her around his arm. There was one on Kabuto, and Orochimaru as well Itachi.

"What is this?" Orochimaru hissed, angrily. "We're... linked?" Evelyn said, questioningly, recalling the term she'd seen used in Vampire Diaries whenever somebody was stuck to a person. "What?" He hissed.

"I got hurt, so you all felt it...is it vice versa?" She asked, curious as to how this worked. Reaching up, Kabuto pricked his finger with a kunai and looked around.

Nothing.

"Ok, so if I get hurt, you all feel it?" Evelyn questioned. The Shinobi in the room grimaced, Evelyn went and unfroze Sasori and Deidara, now semi sure they wouldn't hurt her. 

They were all now attached to a civilian girl. 

How troublesome.

* * *

 

**So, just to be clear, Evelyn is now their 'weakness' so to speak. IF she dies, they will die. This is the only thing I could think of to keep them from killing her, and not, like, torturing her.**

**She can freeze them- but only if she is genuine danger of them, or they to themselves again. Then their marks will glow and they'll freeze. I didn't make it a vice versa thing because well... Sasori is a puppet, and who knows what will happen with Itachi and his illness, plus Orochimaru get his arms chopped off and be like 'meh, it'll grow back.' Deidara even get's his arms blown off, and Obito is like almost un-kill-able cause freaking Hashirama cells and Uchiha-ness. Evelyn would never be able to handle that type of pain.**

**Tell what you think of her ability, and her new 'relationship' with the criminals who have to get along because of her.**

 


	4. Dealings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have to go to work!"

The night had been tense, with all of them not exactly sleeping that night due to one another's company, Evelyn herself barely got any sleep. The following morning was just as awful, with them finding out that all she had to eat were eggs and left-over pancakes from yesterday. She had to put a reminder on her phone to go shopping for groceries.

In that first hour, Evelyn found herself having the worst morning in a while. First she fell out of bed, hitting her head- which subsequently everyone in the house felt- then she'd stubbed her toe- another thing they all felt- she hit her shin on the stairs, before excitedly spilling hot tea all over herself, burning her. All of which, they felt.

It did not help that she woke up to blood in her underwear, and was soon to start suffering from cramps and nausea, once the heavy part kicked in.

"It is truly amazing you are still alive with how incredibly incompetent you are at almost basic functions." Orochimaru commented. Evelyn glared at them all. "I'm not normally this clumsy, I guess being sleep deprived because a bunch of S-rank Shinobi kept coming close to to attacking each other last night." Evelyn sassed the Sannin before shoving a piece of toast in her mouth, before grabbing her keys and purse heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Itachi questioned. Sasori and Deidara looked over from the argument they were currently having over art. "Work." Evelyn explained.

"I don't think so, you'll be dead by noon." Sasori interjected. Evelyn shot the puppet a glare before replying, "Then I'll die of hunger when we run out of money to pay for food."

"What's your job?" Kabuto asked. Evelyn paused. "Uh... I work multiple jobs." She explained. "I work part time as a cashier, a PI, and uh.. a part time thing that I don't do often." She said. Kabuto raised his eyebrows at the last comment, and judging by his face he was probably thinking the worst, making Evelyn grit her teeth. _He's completely wrong. I would never do that._ She thought angrily. Not that there was anything wrong with that, it's just she hating when people judged her like that.  

Deidara suddenly spoke up, interrupted her thoughts frowning.

"Wait, what's a PI?" Evelyn tensed, knowing most certainly they would object to that line of work. "Um... It stands for Privet Investigator. Now quit interrogating me." Evelyn felt a cramp suddenly rip through her lower abdomen, making her wince. Kabuto suddenly blinked, wincing as he placed a had on his own gut.

"What the hell, un?!" Deidara groaned, feeling as though somebody was stabbing him in the pelvic. Evelyn went to leave, but Sasori stopped her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back inside. "What's wrong with you, have you been injured?" He questioned her. "I do not like feeling pain again, despite becoming a puppet." He hissed.

"I am perfectly fine, I just- I have to go to work!" Evelyn explained for the hundredth time to her homicidal house guests. Deidara glared at the red headed girl.

"Lair, we can feel what you feel! Are you hurt or something, un?!" Deidara demanded. Evelyn blushed in embarrassment. "No.. um, that pain is normal... I'm on... my um.." She struggled for the words while her hand moved to rest above her uterus. The realization hit them and the room went quiet.

There was dead silence as Evelyn felt like squirming under there gaze.

Then another bout of pain hit her, making her wince.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, UN?!" Deidara complained. "WE HAVE TO FEEL YOUR- YOUR-" The bomber turned red at the words and huffed, going back to violently cursing under his breath.

"How long does the pain usually last?" Sasori asked. Evelyn glanced at him. "Depending on factors like stress, or how much sleep I get, it can last from a few hours to days, one time it lasted for about three days straight of constant pain. If you guys suddenly feel like throwing up please try to make it to the bathroom in time, and clean up if you don't... I'm gonna do my job because I need to pay my rent."

"Wait, one of us has to go with you." Itachi interjected. Evelyn sighed. "Alright." She looked over the group. "Kabuto, I'll take you along. Itachi I leave you in charge of keeping the peace, don't answer the door if anyone knocks, especially if it's a dude with blond hair wearing a cap, that's the landlord. Please try to keep it quiet while I'm gone." She grabbed Kabuto and pulled him out the door with her.

Walking out into the parking lot, Evelyn and Kabuto made it to her car. "Ok, first we have to make a quick stop for you to get some cloths more... local. You stick out like a sore thumb." Kabuto got in the passenger seat next to her, looking out the window as the car started to move. "Why did you pick me?" Kabuto asked, already assuming it's because of his background as a spy. 

"You're a spy, blending in is something you do, not that I doubt the others. Itachi is the only one I trust not to kill anyone for something stupid, so he has to watch the others." Evelyn told him.

"Why would you trust Itachi?" Kabuto questioned, suspicious.

"Deidara loves blowing things up, Sasori has a quick temper, Orochimaru is, well, _Orochimaru_ , so that leaves Itachi. I've seen enough of his past to know that at the very least, he won't straight up kill anyone without reason, and he can stop Deidara and Sasori from destroying the house." Evelyn explained.

"I see... you seem to know a lot about us."

"That's because I do."

* * *

**Right... so, the reason Deidara didn't know what detective was, is because while there is a police task force in Konoha, I had no way of knowing if Iwa had one, or if the term Detective was even a thing in the Ninja land. Until next time**

**-Sumi**


	5. Living Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day to day life with the new situation.

**For those of you wondering, Evelyn is nine-teen years old.**

* * *

You'd think Evelyn would have a chaotic schedule. Full of peace keeping between Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, and you be right... for the first week or two.

After that is was just the occasional scuffle. She discovered that rotating who she took with her was a good idea after the first two or three days after seeing how heated Sasori and Orochimaru were getting with each other, so she asked if either of them wanted to leave with her in order to get out of the house.

Kabuto offered to go with Orochimaru should he leave, but Itachi and the Akatsuki were opposed to this idea- after all, what if the two decided to kidnap Evelyn, their only weakness who had a mountain of information against them?

Of course it's not like they'd have anywhere to take her, or really any money took rent and apartment, and it would be a really stupid idea since Evelyn was also linked to them, but whatever.

Tobi also offered to go, as he was driving everybody insane, so she took him on Thursdays along with Deidara (No way was she being left alone with Tobi). Kabuto went with her on Mondays, Sasori on Tuesdays, Orochimaru decided Wednesdays and Itachi got out on Fridays, since the poor dude was the only non-sadist of the bunch.

(Well some arguments could be made that Tobi was not really a sadist but damn with that little act of his and how he drives people to insanity you might just well admit that the little shit might as well be.)

This left... Evelyn with little to no alone time, except for when she was showering or just hanging in her room after work but, then, they still manage to bug her. (Fucking Tobi and his jump scares.)

Evelyn once walked out of the bathroom one night, to look to the left to see Tobi just _standing_ there. Like is he trying to out creep Orochimaru? Because he's out creeping Orochimaru.

Of course, there sleeping pattern's were all fucked, since they were all not sure if the other was gonna murder then in there sleep, so they ended up with taking shifts, Orochimaru and Kabuto worked together, while the Akatsuki ended up getting more sleep because of the number of members.

She noted Orochimaru was very much on edge, along with Kabuto, due to the fact that he was in situation in which he could be killed, either by her death or by the hand of Itachi. Kabuto is on edge because he's the second least powerful person in this house. They had a discussion about it earlier.

She'd mention how he looked tensed, and ask him if it was because of the Akatsuki. He told her that yes, it was, in a rather obviously manner, and she told him she would make sure nobody get's hurt.

He scoffed at her, and told her that what on earth would somebody so weak possibly do? She had to remind him that she'd paralyzed everybody before just because she'd been upset and was linked to them, so she would protect each of them from each other.

Sasori pretty much was a chill dude, didn't like to be kept waiting so Evelyn was never late for anything. There were some conversations regarding art, but she pretty told him that she believe art was what the person in question believes. Art has so many forms of expression that true art is what you make it, not a set thing. Art is art. Expression. It can be eternal, or fleeting, or just hang around for a little while before eventually fading away. It all depends on the type of art.

Then Orochimaru... well, either he didn't do anything but the occasional snarky sarcastic remark, and jabs at her own mental health (all of which she ignored) or he'd... actually be helpful which freaked her out... and he knew it. Oh, and he likes jump scares to. Lovely. One of these days she is going to have a heart attack. Then they will all be fucked. He was also the one to find out what her side job was, and was partly amused and interested.

It was bounty hunting. She did it when she got desperate because it was so dangerous, but she was good at it and it excited her a little to much, which is why she decided it wasn't good for her. She hated the feeling of blood-lust she got when hunting someone down. She didn't want to be that kind of person. He was very amusing after seeing that, she knew how to fight, with 'a vicious and merciless nature' as he put it. She felt sick at his assessment of her, but was true.

Given on how most of her target were stronger and often times, bigger, than her she could not afford them any kind of mercy. She went straight for the worst parts, she never played around, and she always went for the take down. (She could not actually kill them, but she could maim them.)

She refused to tell him how she learned, just bringing it down to 'something she picked up.' Which was technically not a lie.

She had to pick it up fast in order to better protect herself in her job. 'Vicious' was the only way she knew how to fight somebody who was usually stronger than her. So she could not afford mercy, it was a luxury to only those who were strong enough to be sure that they could make it out alive.

What he did not have to know what that it had at first been something of entertainment for her, until she found out she was quite good at it. Her instructor told her she was a natural, but she had a lot of anger and 'cold calculated fury' and recommend she take some time off when it came to sparring, especially after she broke one student's wrist, suggesting perhaps she take time to work through that, or else someone might get hurt.

But she couldn't work through it, so she used it for profit.

She never wanted any of them to know this, especially Orochimaru, so she kept it vague. Unfortunately the little shit knew enough to still torment her.

Then came the ever so eventful and headache filled Thursday, and then the most peaceful time, Itachi.

Itachi was somebody she didn't feel like she had to.. well, be cautious around. Don't get her wrong, she still doesn't fully trust him, but compared to the others... she was more at ease with him. The two of them got along.. Ok... Itachi was wary of her at first, probably because of what she knew. He, at first, asked her how much she knew, and she told him everything she knew, and explained that she would keep his secret.

After all, she had dirt on the others (though not as much, because Sasori died to fast, Deidara didn't get enough flashbacks or screen time, Kabuto didn't really matter in the end and Orochimaru owned it all shamelessly, so really it was just Tobi who she had the real shit on, but Itachi didn't really need to know that.)

They.. eased up maybe, especially after she got him sweets, because the dude loves sweets, so they both are on good terms as far as Evelyn's concerned.

So... as far as relationships with them goes, she'd say, Kabuto was annoying but overall not so bad to hang around, even though she knew the fucker would likely turn on her one way or another and was totally lying half the time with that fake ass smile... so he's like a frienemy.

She is.. civil, with Sasori. She wouldn't say he liked her, or that she liked him, but they were both able to tolerate each other.

Deidara... well, she could make some pretty fun jokes with him, and actually didn't mind listening to him, because he was actually kinda funny. Homicidal as fuck, yes, but he still made her crack a smile, and hanging around him wasn't as... well, depressing as the others... especially since she was also using him as a sort of shield against alone time with Tobi. So far he hasn't been able to catch her alone.

Orochimaru... yeah... well, she's like, half sure he probably doesn't want to kill her.... but totally sure that if she was in the ninja world she would end up a test subject because the looks this dude gave her... yeah. It's like, if he can't dissect her body, then he'll certainly try her mind. She's classify him as 'least trustworthy to talk to' and kept her conversations with him sort, careful not to open up around him, and never let her mental guard down. Like... ever. The dude truly was like a snake, waiting to strike.

Needles to say, she was put on edge. Like, she did not have much privacy because of them.. you know Ninja are nosy as all fuck. They love to snoop.

Evelyn suspects that, if she didn't have a break of some kind from them soon, she would snap. She counted that break with Itachi, the only one she wasn't on guard around, or well not as much as the others. She trusted him enough, knowing who he was.

If it was one of them here, like just Itachi, she would be.. so much better off. Of course, Itachi was the ideal out of all of them. Saying one had a different meaning than another.

Things would be calm with Itachi, he'd still snoop, but not with in intentions of breaking down her mental walls and destroying her self confidence, but just to learn more about who he was staying with, and checking if she was a threat or not. She would still have her personal space.

Sasori, she would be guarded around, but she wouldn't really worry about the personal space invasion, or the privacy invasion quite so much. He would still probably snoop, because, ninja, duh, but overall, Sasori doesn't seem like the type of person to give a shit about that sort of thing anyways. She be on guard, but not putting up the twisted mental battle with say... Orochimaru or Kabuto. 

Tobi... fuck no, she would be in huge trouble if it was just him. She'd even take Orochimaru over Tobi, and that was saying something.

Deidara wouldn't be to bad, though, he, Itachi and Sasori are the easier one's to deal with as far as safety and secrecy is concerned. She's almost completely open to Itachi, and the Art Duo aren't the worst Akatsuki members to learn the things she knows, save for there deaths of course. 

Deaths.. that's right. Everybody with her, save for Kabuto, would die. Well, Orochimaru comes back to life because the man is like a cockroach, but still.

She knew everybody's fate, and none of there fate's were pleasant....

Well.... again in the snake's case not in the immediate future. After that he becomes a parent with Mitsuki and all... and Kabuto is basically a Nanny 24/7.

Hehe... one way or another they both have to look after children in the future... actually no, that's not funny. That's actually kinda concerning...

I mean, seriously, those two? Caretakers for children? I mean technically they already are, but still... The Boruto Series is frickin weird man.

At any rate Evelyn has survived an entire month with these maniacs, and she might have gotten attached to them. (Well, if by attached you mean strangely fond and now used to there presence then yeah sure, she's attached to them.) The thought of them all dying needlessly is starting to get to her now. She wasn't sure what she would do if she learned of their deaths occurring (Of course some deaths might hit her harder than others) she wasn't sure if she would be able to allow that to happen now.

No, she has to save them. All of them.

* * *

**Well, reviews are magic. Sorry for not updating in a while, I lost inspiration for a time there...  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
